Immortal
by Ariana Josa
Summary: Saat seorang pria berjanji pada gadisnya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dia harus menepatinya. HUNHAN (GS for Luhan)


**Title : IMMORTAL**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Genre : Romance and GS (girl!Luhan)**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Because when a man promises to return, he must return!**

**M**usim dingin. Hujan salju turun tanpa henti sepanjang malam. Tumpukan salju ada dimana-mana. Semua tertutup selimut salju sejauh mata memandang. Rumah-rumah dengan perapian yang mengepulkan asap, terlihat begitu menyenangkan untuk diamati. Melihat bagaimana hawa hangat masih ada di tengah suhu yang telah turun sampai di bawah nol.

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menuju Tebing Keabadian. Dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki, sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli kalau ranting-ranting tajam di sepanjang jalan setapak itu akan menggores kakinya yang telanjang. Sesekali tangannya mengangkat gaun putihnya agar memudahkannya berjalan. Gaun putih dengan bahu terbuka yang dipakainya kotor oleh noda-noda tanah.

Namanya Luhan. Putri Perdana Menteri Xi.

Luhan berdiri di ujung tebing. Wajahnya cantiknya pucat pasi. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah di punggungnya berkibaran tertiup angin. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin musim dingin yang berembus kencang. Tangannya terentang lebar, mencoba merasakan salju yang kembali turun.

Laut terlihat berwarna biru gelap di bawah sana. Batu-batu karang terlihat menyembul diantara permukaan laut. Tampak kokoh, tidak peduli sekeras apapun ombak menghantamnya. Ombak bergulung-gulung. Awan hitam terlihat di kejauhan.

"Yang Mulia, takdir tidak mengizinkan kita untuk berjodoh di kehidupan ini. Lalu, apakah di kehidupan selanjutnya takdir akan mengizinkan kita untuk berjodoh?" Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka. Ada kesedihan mendalam disana. Dia menurunkan tangannya. Menggenggam serpihan-serpihan salju yang jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Luhan berbalik, memunggungi pemandangan indah sekaligus mengerikan yang terhampar di bawah. Kakinya melangkah ke belakang, semakin mendekati ujung tebing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." bisik Luhan pelan. Setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Luhan. "Dengan seluruh hidup dan napasku."

Kaki Luhan mencapai ujung tebing. Luhan berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pusaran badai di laut.

-**oo0oo**-

**U**pacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Seluruh anggota kerajaan telah berkumpul di aula utama. Ini adalah pernikahan yang paling dinanti sejak kelahiran sang pangeran. Satu-satunya pewaris tahta Raja Jaehyun.

"Yang Mulia, upacara siap dimulai." Sehun mengangguk singkat, dia mengisyaratkan pelayannya untuk keluar lebih dulu.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, matahari bersinar cerah, langit bersih tanpa awan, burung-burung bernyanyi riang di dahan-dahan pohon. Sisa hujan salju semalam menyisakan tumpukan salju di sudut-sudut halaman. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang serasa dihantam badai dahsyat. Kalau Sehun tidak ingat dia adalah penerus tahta kerajaan, dia pasti sudah melarikan dari kamarnya, menemui kekasih tercintanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memimpin kerajaan dan rakyatku?" bisik Sehun lirih. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa memperjuangkan gadisku sendiri."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Tidak hanya setetes, tapi mengalir deras seolah hujan yang turun bersama dengan badai. Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, membuat Sehun segera menguasai dirinya kembali. Dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan menghela napas panjang-panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari perasaannya yang hancur.

"Yang Mulia," itu suara ibunya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya, menghampiri ibunya dengan senyuman menawan yang tidak pernah gagal membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya jatuh hati padanya.

Bersama dengan ibunya, Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang membawanya menuju aula utama kerajaan. Ayahnya telah menunggunya di undakan tangga, tersenyum hangat padanya, mau tak mau membuat Sehun harus kembali berpura-pura tersenyum. Bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja, tidak peduli betapa tidak baik-baiknya perasaannya sendiri.

"Errgh," Sehun menggeram pelan saat dia telah mencapai undakan tangga paling atas bersama ibunya, tepat di depan ayahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak, berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan yang membuatnya nyaris berteriak kesakitan.

"Sehun!"

Sehun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat dia mendengar suara jeritan ibunya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang teklah terjadi hingga dia berada di pangkuan ibunya yang telah menangis dan ayahnya yang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Bersabarlah sayang, Penyembuh Kerajaan akan segera datang." Ibunya mengusap dahinya yang basah oleh peluh.

Sehun tersenyum lirih, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ayahnya yang terus menggenggam tangannya. ibunya yang mengusap peluhnya dan menangis. Calon pengantinnya, calon pendampingnya yang bersimpuh di sampingnya, menangis sesenggukan. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah gadisnya yang tersenyum begitu lembut di belakang ayahnya.

"Luhan, akhh…" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Luhan.

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Tangannya terulur untuk menyambut tangan Sehun. Saat tangan mereka bertautan, Sehun tahu ini adalah yang seharusnya terjadi. Mereka akan tetap bersama tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Anakku… Buka matamu Sehun!"

Suara jerit tangis menggema di depan pintu aula utama kerajaan yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahan sang pangeran dengan mempelai wanitanya. Raja dan Ratu menitikkan air mata begitu putra mereka menutup mata, dadanya tidak lagi bergerak untuk memompa udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Semua rakyat bersedih atas kepergian Sehun, pangeran yang baik hati dan bijaksana. Tapi melihat bagaimana sang pangeran yang tidur dengan senyuman bahagia menghiasi paras tampannya, membuat rakyatnya mau tidak mau harus merelakan kepergiannya.

-**oo0oo**-

"**S**ehun-ah, aku punya teman baru. Mau kukenalkan tidak? Dia teman yang baik, kau pasti akan senang kalau bertemu dengannya." Luhan masih menulis di atas bukunya tapi dia tidak berhenti bercerita pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikannya dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Namanya Yifan, Wu Yifan. Putra Saudagar Wu yang terkenal itu, kau tahu kan? Kemarin Saudagar Wu dan keluarganya datang ke rumah. Kami makan malam bersama."

Senyuman Sehun lenyap begitu dia mendengar nama itu. Si pirang yang selalu berusaha mendekati Luhan. Entah Luhan yang terlalu baik atau terlalu polos sampai dia tidak menyadari semua perhatian dan kebaikan yang diberikan untuknya adalah caranya untuk mendapatkan hatinya, sekaligus restu dari orang tua Luhan. Terkadang Sehun merutuki betapa tidak pekanya Luhan. Ck.

"Kudengar, pemilihan Putri Mahkota akan segera dilaksanakan awal musim panas ini. Benarkah?" tanya Luhan.

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat suasana hati Sehun memburuk sampai ke titik terendah. Topik tentang 'Pemilihan Putri Mahkota' adalah yang selalu dihindari Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sialnya, Luhan dengan polosnya menanyakan hal itu!

"Katanya ada banyak putri dari bangsawan terkenal di negeri ini yang mendaftar. Beberapa juga ada yang dari kerajaan tetangga. Benarkah itu?" tanya Luhan, kali ini dengan keantusiasan yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal saja. Apa Luhan tidak bisa merasakan keengganan Sehun membicarakan masalah ini?

"Ayahmu adalah bangsawan paling dihormati di negeri ini. Semua rakyat mengharapkanmu menjadi putri mahkota untuk mendampingiku. Mengingat kita telah bersama sejak lama." kata Sehun lirih, dia mencoba untuk tidak membuat Luhan merasa terdesak. "Tidakkah itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan bagimu untuk ikut dalam pemilihan itu?"

Luhan menunduk. Senyuman indah yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya perlahan-lahan pudar. "Sehun-ah, kita sudah membicarakan ini ratusan kali. Dan keputusanku tetap sama."

"Kenapa tidak?!" tanya Sehun dengan suara keras, nyaris berteriak.

"Tidak peduli betapa banyak alasan bagiku untuk mengikuti pemilihan putri mahkota, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mengikutinya. Lagipula, ayah juga tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Luhan menatap Sehun, tatapannya penuh akan kesedihan. "Kau tahu benar apa yang terjadi pada kakaku dulu. Dia mati di depan ayahku karena politik kerajaan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi ayah untuk tidak menyentuh semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan. Satu-satunya alasan ayah tetap bertahan di posisinya saat ini adalah karena tanggung jawab dan kesetiannya pada Yang Mulia dan kerajaan."

Sehun diam, tidak menyahut. Tapi dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Luhan, mencoba menenangkannya. Angin musim semi berembus pelan, meniupkan aroma kehidupan tanaman yang bersemi setelah musim dingin yang panjang.

"Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayahmu. Pasti sangat sulit baginya untuk bekerja di tempat yang telah membuatnya kehilangan putra kebanggannya." Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Bisakah aku egois? Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin memintamu mengabaikan ayahmu. Aku ingin kau mengikutinya Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Aku ingin kau yang mendampingiku. Bukan orang lain." Sehun meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Bisakah?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah." gumam Luhan lirih.

"Lalu, bisakah kau melihatku menikahi wanita lain untuk mendampingi hidupku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sebagai gantinya Luhan justru menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan memeluknya semakin erat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sehun untuk mengerti apa jawaban Luhan atas pertanyaannya.

Luhan mencintainya. Luhan tidak ingin dia bersama wanita lain.

Lalu, bisakah Sehun mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya itu? Sedangkan di luar sana, kerajaan akan segera menggelar pemilihan putri mahkota untuk menjadi pendampingnya nanti. Ini bukan hanya masalah dengan siapa sang pangeran pada akhirnya menikah, tapi juga menyangkut politik kerajaan!

Satu-satunya jalan bagi Sehun untuk bisa bersama dengan Luhan adalah mengikuti pemilihan putri mahkota, sehingga besar peluangnya bagi Sehun untuk mempengaruhi hasil akhir pemilihan. Caranya, dengan Sehun memberikan penilaian atas gadis yang menjadi kandidat putri mahkota. Tapi Luhan menolaknya.

Kesimpulannya, Sehun tidak bisa memilih sendiri siapa pendampingnya. Kecuali untuk menjadikannya selir. Dan Sehun tidak menginginkan itu terjadi pada Luhan.

Sehun ingin Luhan menjadi ratunya, bukan selirnya.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap bersama, sekalipun itu harus dibayar dengan kematian." bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. "Aku akan kembali padamu, Luhanku sayang."

**END**

* * *

**Halooo..**

**Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi. Saya pikir, liburan kuliah ini saya bisa menuliskan semua ide-ide yang ada di kepala, ternyata tidak. Suasana di rumah sangat tidak kondusif bagi saya untuk menulis. Ada konflik dengan ibu saya, ada tamu PENAS, kasih les buat adek-adek dll. Fiuh…**

**Jadi, maafkan saya untuk readers At Least Once tercinta ****karena tidak bisa update cepat seperti yang saya janjikan dulu. Padahal tinggal endingnya kan yaaa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, gimana ff di atas? **

**Typo masih ada gak? Angst-nya dapet gak? (saya ragu untuk ini)**

**Saya tunggu komentarnya di kotak review yaaa?**


End file.
